Odłamek pocisku/II/10
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} X. Dwie egzekucje. Nietylko owo zagadkowe dzwonienie poruszyło wszystkich do głębi, lecz bardziej jeszcze jakiś nagły podskok triumfu hrabiny Herminy. Wydała krzyk dzikiej radości, poczem wybuchnęła śmiechem. Twarz jej zmieniła się odrazu. Nie było już na niej śladu niepokoju, ani owego natężenia myśli, która szuka drogi i błąka się, lecz tylko bezczelność, hardość, pogarda, bezgraniczna duma. — Głupcy! szydziła... Głupcy!... Więc wyście myśleli?... Nie, na to trzeba naiwnych Francuzów!... Wyście sądzili, że chwycicie mię tak w pułapkę? Mnie! mnie! Nagle, jakby zesztywniała, zamknęła na chwilę oczy w wielkim wysiłku woli, potem wyciągając prawe ramię i odsuwając fotel, odkryła małą mahoniową płytkę, na której znajdowała się miedziana rączka i chwyciła ją poomacku, mając oczy zwrócone ciągle w stronę Pawła, hrabiego d’Audeville, jego syna i trzech oficerów. I pytała tonem krótkim, urywanym: — Czegoż mogę obawiać się teraz z waszej strony? Hrabina Hermina de Hohenzollern? Chcecie wiedzieć czy to ja? Tak, ja nią jestem. Nie przeczę... Ogłaszam to nawet uroczyście... Wszystkie fakty, które idjotycznie nazywacie zbrodniami, tak, ja je spełniłam... To było moim obowiązkiem względem mojego cesarza... względem wielkich Niemiec... Szpieg? nie... tylko Niemka poprostu. I to, czego dokonuje Niemka dla swojej ojczyzny, jest właśnie dokonane. A zresztą... a zresztą, dość już głupich słów i gadaniny o przeszłości. Ważna jest teraz tylko teraźniejszość i przyszłość. A oto ja stałam się znowu panią teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Tak, tak — i to dzięki wam obejmuję znowu kierownictwo zdarzeń i my jeszcze śmiać się będziemy! Chcecie dowiedzieć się czegoś ciekawego? Oto wszystko co się tu stało od kilku dni, mojem jest dziełem. Z mojego rozkazu podkopane zostały mosty, które zerwała rzeka... Dlaczego? Czyż myślicie, iż dla tej nędznej tylko korzyści, aby was zmusić do cofnięcia się? Bez wątpienia, zrazu potrzeba nam było tego, potrzebowaliśmy dowieść światu o naszem zwycięstwie... Czy rzeczywiste, czy nie, będzie ono ogłoszone i osiągnie swój skutek, ręczę wam za to. Lecz nie tego tylko chciałam, czegoś więcej jeszcze. I udało mi się. Umilkła, poczem podjęła tonem bardziej przygłuszonym : — Cofanie się, zamieszanie wśród waszych wojsk, konieczność przeszkodzenia naszemu postępowaniu naprzód i sprowadzenia posiłków, wszystko to miało zmusić waszego naczelnego wodza do przybycia tutaj i naradzenia się z swymi generałami. Od miesięcy całych czatuję na niego. I niemożliwe zbliżyć się doń, niemożliwe wykonać mój plan. Cóż zatem robić? Oto całkiem poprostu urządzić tak, by sprowadzić go do mnie, skoro ja nie mogłam dojść do niego... Ściągnąć go do miejsca przeze mnie wybranego, w którem poprzednio poczyniłam potrzebne przygotowania... I on przybył. Przygotowania są poczynione. Wszystko zależy tylko od mojej woli... Tylko od mojej woli! Słyszycie?... Jest tutaj w jednym z pokojów małej willi, którą zamieszkuje zawsze, przybywając do Soissons. On tu jest. Wiem o tem. Czekałam na sygnał, który miał mi dać jeden z moich agentów. Sygnał ów słyszeliście. Niema więc żadnych wątpliwości, nieprawdaż? Ten, na którego czekałam, pracuje w tej chwili z swymi generałami w domu, który kazałam podminować. Jest przy nim komendant armji, jeden z najlepszych i komendant korpusu, również jeden z najtęższych waszych ludzi. Jest więc ich trzech — nie mówię o „figurantach” i wystarczy jeden mój ruch, rozumiecie, jeden ruch, podniesienie tej miedzianej rączki, a wszyscy trzej wylecą w powietrze razem z domem, który daje im schronienie. Mam-że wykonać ten ruch? W sali rozległ się krótki trzask. Bernard d’Audeville nabijał swój rewolwer. — Przecież trzeba ją zabić, tą nędznicę! — krzyknął. Paweł rzucił się ku niemu wołając: — Milcz! i ani się rusz! Hrabina wybuchnęła śmiechem, drgającym pełną złości uciechą. — Masz pan słuszność, Pawle Delroze. Pan pojmuje całe położenie. Choćby ten szaleniec nie wiem jak szybko wysłał ku mnie swą kulę, miałabym jeszcze zawsze czas na podniesienie tej rączki. A tego pan nie chcesz, prawda? Tego właśnie ci panowie i pan także chcecie uniknąć za wszelką cenę... Nawet za cenę mej wolności, nieprawdaż? Do tego bowiem wniosku przyszliśmy, niestety! Cały mój piękny plan wali się, ponieważ jestem w waszych rękach. Lecz warta jestem trzech waszych wielkich generałów, co? i mam prawo oszczędzić ich, aby siebie samą ocalić... Zgadzamy się zatem? Ich życie za moje! I to natychmiast!... Pawle Delroze, masz pan minutę czasu na porozumienie się z tymi panami. Jeżeli po upływie tej minuty nie dasz mi w twojem i ich tu wszystkich imieniu słowa, że uważacie mię za wolną i udzielicie mi opieki na przedostanie się do Szwajcarji, wówczas wszystko skończone... Ach! jak ja was wszystkich trzymam w garści! I jakże to jest komiczne! Spiesz się, przyjacielu Delroze! Twoje słowo... O tak, ono mi wystarczy. Słowo francuskiego oficera! Ach! ach! ach! Śmiech jej nerwowy i pełen wzgardy rozległ się w głębokiej ciszy. Stopniowo począł dźwięczeć jakoś mniej pewnie, jak słowa, które przebrzmiewają bez spodziewanego wrażenia. I nagle urwał się, umilkł. Hrabina osłupiała. Ni Paweł Delroze, ni żaden z oficerów, ni żaden z znajdujących się w sali żołnierzy, nikt nie ruszył się z miejsca. Pogroziła im pięścią: — Nakazuję pośpiech!... Macie minutę czasu, panowie Francuzi! Minutę, nie więcej! Nikt się nie ruszał. Hrabina liczyła pocichu i co dziesięć sekund oznajmiała je głośno. Przy czterdziestej sekundzie zamilkła; na twarzy jej pojawiło się żywe zaniepokojenie. Wśród obecnych ta sama nieruchomość. Podniosła się z wściekłością i zawołała: — Jesteście szaleni! Czyście nie zrozumieli mych słów? Czy też może nie wierzycie mi? Tak, odgadłam, nie wierzą mi! Nie wyobrażają sobie, aby to było możliwe, abym mogła do tego doprowadzić! Myślicie, że to cud może? Lecz nie, tylko silna wola i trochę rozumu. A poza tem, czyż nie było tu waszych żołnierzy? Tak, sami wasi żołnierze pracowali dla mnie, zakładając linje telefoniczne między pocztą a domem przeznaczonym dla głównej kwatery! Rzecz była już prawie gotowa dla moich agentów: dołek z prochem palnym wyżłobiony pod tamtym domem, połączony z tą piwnicą! Wierzycie mi teraz? Głos jej załamywał się, drżący i chrapliwy. Coraz silniejszy niepokój kurczył boleśnie jej twarz. Dlaczego ci ludzie nie ruszali się? Dlaczego nie liczyli się z jej rozkazami? Czyżby postanowili na wszystko zgodzić się raczej niż wypuścić ją z życiem? — Więc cóż? — szepnęła — chyba rozumiecie mnie dobrze?... Albo chwyta was szaleństwo! No zastanówcie się... Wasi generałowie? Wrażenie, jakie wywołałaby ich śmierć?.. Olbrzymie znaczenie, jakie ta śmierć nadałaby waszej potędze?... I co za rozprężenie!... Cofanie się waszych wojsk! Popłoch w głównem dowództwie!... Zastanówcie się!... Pomyślcie!... Można było sądzić, że starała się ich przekonać... więcej nawet, że błagała ich, aby zechcieli spojrzeć na sprawę jej oczami i przyjąć konsekwencje, jakie przypisywała swemu czynowi. Aby jej plan mógł się udać, należało, ażeby oni zgodzili się działać w myśl przedstawionej przez nią logiki wypadków. Jeżeli zaś nie... jeżeli nie... Nagle zbuntowała się przeciwko sobie samej, przeciwko swemu upokarzającemu błaganiu, którem się tak strasznie poniżała. I przyjmując ponownie grożącą postawę, krzyknęła: — Tem gorzej dla nich! Tem gorzej dla nich! To wy ich skazujecie! Więc chcecie tego? Zatem zgadzacie się ze mną? A może wam się zdaje, żeście mię złapali? Powoli!... Powoli!... Nawet skoro upierać się będziecie przy swojem, hrabina Hermina nie wypowiedziała jeszcze swego ostatniego słowa! Wy mnie nie znacie!... Hrabina Hermina nie poddaje się nigdy... Hrabina Hermina... Widok jej napawał wstrętem. Chwycił ją rodzaj obłędu. Kurcząc się w jakichś bolesnych drgawkach, konwulsyjnych skrętach, wściekła, ohydna, postarzała o lat dwadzieścia, przypominała obraz jakiegoś demona, który spala się w płomieniach piekielnego ognia. Rzucała obelgi, bluźnierstwa, przekleństwa. Od czasu do czasu śmiała się szatańskim śmiechem na myśl katastrofy, jaką wywoła jeden jej ruch. I jąkała: — Tem gorzej! To wy... to wy jesteście katami... Ach! co za szaleństwo! Zatem sami tego żądacie?... Ależ to warjaci!... Ich właśni generałowie! ich dowódcy!... Nie! toż oni chyba potracili głowy. Oto z swobodnem sercem poświęcają swoich wielkich generałów! swoich wielkich dowódców! I to bez żadnej przyczyny, przez idjotyczny upór! A więc, tem gorzej dla nich! Tem gorzej dla nich! Wy sami tego chcecie! Sami tego chcecie! Na was spadnie cała odpowiedzialność. Chodziło o jedno słowo tylko. I to słowo... Była jakby u kresu wahania. Z wyrazem dzikim i nieugiętym, śledziła tych ludzi upartych, zdających się słuchać jakiegoś nieubłaganego nakazu. Żaden z nich nie ruszył się. Wówczas zdawało się, że wobec niezłomnego postanowienia tych ludzi, ogarnia ją taka gorączka jakiejś potworne rozkoszy, że zapomina nawet o grozie swego położenia. Wypowiedziała tylko te słowa: — Niechaj spełni się wola Boga i niechaj zwycięży mój cesarz! Wyprostowała się dumnie i z oczyma utkwionemi w jeden punkt, palcem podniosła miedzianą rączkę. I natychmiast, poprzez sklepienia, poprzez mury, przeniknął aż do piwnicy odgłos dalekiego wybuchu. Zatrzęsła się ziemia pod nogami. Potem nastała cisza. Hrabina Hermina nasłuchiwała jeszcze przez kilka sekund. Twarz jej promieniała radością. Powtórzyła: — Aby zwyciężył mój cesarz! I nagle cofnęła się gwałtownie w tył i jakby zagłębiając się w odzież wiszącą przy ścianie, o którą była oparta, zniknęła. Rozległ się łoskot zamykających się ciężkich drzwi i równocześnie prawie huk wystrzału w głębi piwnicy. To Bernard strzelił w stos ubrań przy ścianie i już rzucał się ku ukrytym drzwiom, gdy Paweł chwycił go za ramię i zatrzymał. Bernard wydzierał się z rąk szwagra, wołając: — Lecz ona nam umknie!... I ty pozwalasz na to? Co tobie? Pamiętasz chyba tunel z Ebrecourt i cały system drutów elektrycznych?... To to samo!... I ona ucieknie!... Nie rozumiał zupełnie zachowania się Pawła. A Elżbieta była równie jak i on oburzona. Ta niegodna istota zabiła przecież ich matkę, przywłaszczyła sobie jej imię, chciała zająć jej miejsce i oto teraz pozwalano kobiecie tej na ucieczkę! Elżbieta krzyknęła: — Pawle, Pawle, trzeba ją ścigać... trzeba ją zniszczyć... Pawle, czyż zapominasz o wszystkiem, co ona zrobiła? Elżbieta przypomniała sobie w tej chwili zamek Ornequin i willę księcia Konrada i ów wieczór, kiedy to musiała wychylić czarę szampana i wszystkie swoje męczarnie i owe okrutne, pełne hańby godziny... Lecz Paweł nie zwracał uwagi ani na żonę, ani na szwagra, tak samo zaś oficerowie i żołnierze tkwili ciągle w nieruchomej postawie, posłuszni jakby jakiemuś wyższemu nakazowi. Zdarzenia zdawały się dla nich obojętne. Minęły dwie, trzy minuty; zamieniono pocichu kilka słów, nikt jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca. Na pół omdlała, przybita przeżytemi wzruszeniami, Elżbieta płakała. Bernard, którego szlochanie siostry doprowadzało do rozpaczy, miał wrażenie jakiegoś potwornego snu, w którym człowiek jest świadkiem najstraszniejszych scen i niema ni siły ni władzy, aby móc im przeciwdziałać. I nagle stała się rzecz, która wszystkim, oprócz Elżbiety i Bernarda, wydała się zupełnie naturalna. Od strony ubrań, wiszących przy ścianie, rozległo się jakieś skrzypienie, zgrzytnęły zawiasy niewidzialnych drzwi. Zakołysały się ubrania, a z za nich rzucono na ziemię, niby pakiet, jakąś ludzką postać. Bernard d’Audeville wydał okrzyk radości. Elżbieta patrzyła zdumiona, śmiejąc się przez łzy. Była to hrabina Hermina, związana, z zakneblowanemi ustami. Za nią weszło trzech żandarmów. — Oto pakunek, żartował jeden z nich grubym głosem. Ach! jużeśmy się bali, panie poruczniku, czy pan dobrze odgadł i czy to naprawdę tędy wylezie ta bestja. Ależ się broniła szelma! Co za wściekłość! Kąsała nas jak dzikie zwierzę. A pyskowała!... Ach! podła psica!... I zwracając się do żołnierzy, u których słowa te wzbudziły żywą wesołość, dorzucił: — Towarzysze, tej tylko zwierzyny brakowało nam do dzisiejszego naszego połowu. Ale to dobry kawałek! Niema co mówić! Teraz jużeśmy gotowi. Cała zgraja tych pludraków w jednym dniu! Panie poruczniku, co pan robi? Proszę uważać! Ta bestja ma porządne kły! Paweł pochylił się nad hrabiną i rozluźnił jej nieco knebel, krępujący usta. Natychmiast też spróbowała krzyczeć, były to jednak tylko dźwięki zduszone, bez związku; Paweł potrafił przecież rozróżnić w nich kilka słów i sprzeciwił im się żywo: — Nie, nawet tego nie, nawet tego zadowolenia nie będziesz pani miała. Poroniony zabieg... I w tem jest najcięższa kara, prawda?... Umrzeć, nie zadawszy ciosu, o którym się marzyło... I to jakiego ciosu! Podniósłszy się, podszedł ku oficerom. Spełniwszy swą sędziowską misję, rozmawiali w trzech swobodnie. Jeden z nich rzekł do Pawła: — Doskonale, Delroze. Składam panu moje życzenia. — Dziękuję, panie generale. Mogłem był nie dopuścić jej do tej próby ucieczki, chciałem jednak nagromadzić możliwie jak najwięcej dowodów przeciwko tej kobiecie i nietylko oskarżyć ją o popełnione dawniej zbrodnie, lecz ukazać ją panom w pełni czynu i w pełni występku. — A nieźle zabrała się do tego, nędznica! Gdyby nie pan, Delroze, willa wyleciałaby w powietrze razem z wszystkimi moimi współpracownikami no i ze mną w pierwszym rzędzie! Lecz co znaczył ów wybuch, który słyszeliśmy? — To niepotrzebna budowla, panie generale, zniszczona zresztą już przedtem granatami, której komenda placu i tak chciała się pozbyć. — Schwytano zatem całą zgraję? — Tak jest, panie generale, dzięki jednemu z wspólników, którego przed niedawnem udało mi się przyłapać, a który dostarczył mi potrzebnych dla wtargnięcia tutaj wskazówek, zdradziwszy poprzednio szczegółowo cały plan hrabiny Herminy i nazwiska wszystkich jej wspólników. On to właśnie dziś wieczór o dziesiątej, miał przy pomocy tego dzwonka donieść hrabinie o tem, że ty generale znajdujesz się w swej willi przy pracy. I dzwonek odezwał się, lecz znak był dany na mój rozkaz i przez jednego z naszych żołnierzy. — Brawo, i raz jeszcze dziękuję, Delroze. Generał przybliżył się do światła. Był słusznego wzrostu i tęgi. Wąs gęsty i całkiem biały przykrywał mu usta. Wśród obecnych uczynił się ruch niespodziany. Bernard d’Audeville i Elżbieta zbliżyli się ździwieni. Żołnierze stanęli w wojskowej postawie. Poznali naczelnego wodza, któremu towarzyszyli komendant armji i komendant korpusu. Żandarmi pchnęli zbrodniarkę pod ścianę. Rozwiązali jej nogi, lecz musieli ją podtrzymywać, bo słaniała się z osłabienia. Twarz jej wyrażała bezgraniczne osłupienie bardziej jeszcze niż przestrach. Rozszerzonemi oczyma wpatrywała się tępo, w tego, którego pragnęła zabić, którego uważała już za nieżywego, a który żył jednakże i miał wydać na nią nieunikniony wyrok śmierci. Paweł powtórzył: — Umrzeć, nie zadawszy ciosu, o którym się marzyło, to straszne, nieprawdaż? Wódz naczelny żył! Potworny spisek był poroniony! On żył i żyli też wszyscy jego współpracownicy i żyli wszyscy wrogowie zbrodniarki: Paweł Delroze, Stefan d’Audeville, Bernard, Elżbieta... Byli tutaj wszyscy ci, których ścigała jej nienasycona zemsta! A ona umrze z tak okrutną dla niej wizją wrogów szczęśliwych i połączonych. A przedewszystkiem umrze z myślą, że wszystko jest stracone. Rozbiło się w gruzy największe jej marzenie, cel jej życia. Wraz z hrabiną Herminą zanikała dusza Hohenzollernów. Wszystkie te myśli przebijały się w jej oczach, przez które przelatywały przebłyski obłędu. Generał rzekł do jednego z swych towarzyszy: — Wydałeś pan rozkazy? Zgraja będzie rozstrzelana? — Tak, panie generale, dziś wieczór. — Niechaj zaczną od tej kobiety! I oto natychmiast. Tu na miejscu. Hrabina zadrżała. Wykrzywiając usta, odsunęła nieco knebel i jęcząc, żebrała o łaskę. — Chodźmy — rzekł naczelny wódz. Poczuł jak dwie rozpalone dłonie ściskały jego rękę. To Elżbieta pochylając się z szacunkiem, z łzami w oczach prosiła go o litość. Paweł przedstawił swą żonę. Generał rzekł łagodnie: — Widzę, że pani lituje się, mimo wszystkiej krzywdy, jaką ci wyrządzono. Nie trzeba mieć litości, pani. Tak, rozumię, to współczucie, jakie się odczuwa dla tych, którzy są bliscy śmierci. Lecz nie należy go mieć dla tych tu zbrodniarzy ani dla nikogo z tej rasy. Ci ludzie wyszli poza obręb ludzkości i nigdy nie powinniśmy o tem zapomnieć. Gdy pani będzie kiedyś matką, wpoi pani w swe dzieci uczucie, którego Francja nie znała, a które będzie nam obroną w przyszłości: uczucie nienawiści dla barbarzyńców. Przyjaznym ruchem podał jej ramię powiódł ją ku drzwiom: — Pani pozwoli, że ją poprowadzę. Delroze, idziesz pan z nami? Po takim dniu należy się panu odpoczynek. Wyszli. Hrabina wyła żałośnie. — Łaski! Łaski! Żołnierze ustawiali się już wzdłuż przeciwległej ściany. Hrabia d’Audeville, Paweł i Bernard. pozostali jeszcze przez chwilę. Kobieta ta zabiła żonę hrabiego d’Audeville. Zabiła matkę Bernarda i ojca Pawła. Męczyła Elżbietę. Na widok skazanej odczuwali ów wielki spokój, jaki nadaje poczucie spełniającej się sprawiedliwości. Nie targała nimi żadna nienawiść, żadna myśl mściwa nie szarpała im mózgu. Żandarmi ustawili zbrodniarkę pod ścianą, zaczepiając jej pasek o gwóźdź wbity w murze. Odsunęli się. Paweł rzekł do hrabiny: — Jeden z obecnych tu żołnierzy jest księdzem. Jeżeli pani potrzebuje jego pociechy... Lecz ona nie rozumiała, nie słuchała. Widziała tylko to co się działo i co miało się stać i jąkała bez przerwy : — Łaski!... Łaski !... Łaski!... Hrabia d’Audeville, Paweł i Bernard odeszli. Gdy wyszli już po schodach na górę, do uszu ich doleciał rozkaz: — W samą twarz!... Aby nie słyszeć, Paweł zamknął za sobą żywo drzwi przedsionka i bramę domu. Na ulicy ogarnęło ich świeże, czyste powietrze, wchłaniali je pełnemi płucami. Wojska przechodziły z śpiewami. Dowiedzieli się, że walka skończyła się i że nasze pozycje były ostatecznie umocnione. A tam, w podziemiu, padła także hrabina Hermina... W kilka dni później, podporucznik Bernard d'Audeville w towarzystwie dwunastu ludzi wchodził do podziemnego lochu w zamku Ornequin; loch czysty i dobrze ogrzany służył za celę więzienną księciu Konradowi. Na stole znajdowały się flaszka z wina i resztki obfitego obiadu. Obok stołu, na łóżku, spał książę. Bernard uderzył go po ramieniu. — Odwagi, książę! Więzień skoczył na równe nogi z przerażeniem. — Co? co? co pan mówi? — Odwagi, książę! Godzina się zbliża. Blady jak trup skazaniec wyszeptał: — Odwagi?... Odwagi?... Nie rozumię... Mój Boże! mój Boże! czy to możliwe? Bernard odpowiedział: — Wszystko jest zawsze możliwe i to co ma przyjść, przychodzi, szczególnie katastrofy. I zaproponował: — Może kieliszek rumu na wzmocnienie?... Może papierosa? — Mój Boże! mój Boże! powtórzył książę, drżąc jak liść. Odruchowo wziął podanego przez Bernarda papierosa, który przy pierwszem odrazu zaciągnięciu się wypadł mu z ust. I nie przestawał szeptać: — Mój Boże!... Mój Boże!... Rozpacz jego zdwoiła się, gdy spostrzegł dwunasty ludzi, czekających z bronią w ręku. Patrzył w przestrzeń błędnym wzrokiem skazańca, który w bladej mgle jutrzenki odgaduje w oddali sylwetę gilotyny. Zaniesiono go na terasę i postawiono pod murem. — Niech książę siada — rzekł Bernard. Skazaniec nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Opadł na kamień. Dwunastu żołnierzy ustawiło się naprzeciw niego. Pochylił głowę, aby na nich nie patrzeć, a całe jego ciało drżało jak figurka pajaca, którą pociąga się za sznurek. Upłynęła krótka chwila. Bernard zagadnął go tonem przyjacielskim: — Czy książę woli strzał z przodu, czy z tyłu? A ponieważ książę osłupiały z przerażenia nie odpowiadał, Bernard zawołał: — No, cóż tam, książę! Zdajesz się cierpiący!? Trzeba się opanować! Czasu jeszcze dość. Porucznik Paweł Delroze przybędzie dopiero za dziesięć minut. Pragnie koniecznie być świadkiem... jakby to powiedzieć?... być świadkiem tej małej uroczystości. I naprawdę gotów zobaczyć, że książę bardzo źle wygląda. Jesteś książę zupełnie zielony! I z wielkiem przejęciem, jakby chcąc rozerwać skazańca, ciągnął dalej: — Cobym ja też mógł księciu opowiedzieć? Ach, wiem już, o śmierci jego przyjaciółki, hrabiny Herminy! O! O! widzę, że to księcia zajmuje! Otóż tak! proszę sobie wyobrazić, że ta czcigodna osoba została rozstrzelana przed paru dniami w Soissons. I naprawdę nie była odważniejsza od księcia. Musiano ją podtrzymywać. A krzyczała!... Bez końca. A błagała o łaskę! Co za zachowanie! prawda? Żadnej godności! Lecz widzę, że książę myśli o czem innem. Tam do licha! jakby to księcia rozerwać? Ach! mam myśl... Wyjął z kieszeni jakieś pismo. — Wiem już co zrobię. Zabawię księcia całkiem poprostu lekturą. Zapewne, biblja bardziej odpowiadałaby chwili, lecz niestety nie mam jej przy sobie. Poza tem chodzi tu przedewszystkiem o danie księciu chwili zapomnienia, prawda? a nie znam nic lepszego dla prawego Niemca, dumnego z swego kraju i z czynów swojej armji, powtarzam, że nie znam nic bardziej umacniającego na duchu, jak ta oto mała książeczka. Będziemy się nią wspólnie upajali, dobrze? Tytuł: „Zbrodnie niemieckie wedle niemieckich świadectw”. Są to ulotne notatki, kreślone w drodze przez współrodaków księcia, a zatem jeden z tych niezaprzeczonych dokumentów, przed któremi z czcią chyli głowę niemiecka wiedza. Otwieram gdziekolwiek i czytam: „Mieszkańcy uciekli z wsi. To było straszne. Na wszystkich domach ślady zakrzepłej krwi; twarze zmarłych były wprost wstrętne. Pogrzebano ich natychmiast wszystkich, w liczbie sześćdziesięciu. Między nimi wiele starych kobiet, zgrzybiałych starców, kobieta w ciąży i troje dzieci, które przytuliły się jedno do drugiego i tak skonały. Wszyscy, którzy uratowali życie, zostali wypędzeni, widziałem jak czterech małych chłopców niosło na dwu kijach kołyskę, w której kwiliło niemowlę liczące pięć lub sześć miesięcy. Wszystko rozrabowane, splądrowane. Widziałem także jakąś matkę z dwojgiem drobnych dzieci; jedno z nich miało wielką ranę w głowie i wyłupione oko”. — To ciekawe wszystko, prawda książę? I ciągnął dalej: „— 26. sierpnia. — W czarownej wiosce Gué-d’Hossus (Ardenny) wzniecono pożar, niezbyt groźny, zdaje mi się. Mówiono mi, że jakiś cyklista spadł w biegu z swego roweru, a gdy padał, broń jego sama wypaliła; dano doń wówczas ognia. Wszystkich mieszkańców płci męskiej wrzucano całkiem poprostu w płomienie”. — I dalej: „25. sierpnia (w Belgji). — Rozstrzelano trzystu mieszkańców miasta. Ci, którzy wyszli cało z ognia karabinowego, zostali wzięci do roboty jako grabarze. Trzeba było widzieć w tej chwili kobiety...” I Bernard czytał dalej, przerywając lekturę prawniczemi uwagami, które wypowiadał głosem tak obojętnym, jakby objaśniał jakiś tekst historyczny. Książe Konrad był bliski omdlenia. Gdy Paweł przybył do zamku Ornequin i wysiadłszy z automobilu udał się na terasę, na widok księcia, ustawienia dwunastu żołnierzy i całego obrazu, uzmysłowił sobie odrazu tą złowrogą nieco komedję w jaką zabawił się Bernard. Tonem wyrzutu sprzeciwił się temu: — Och! Bernardzie... Młodzieniec zawołał z udaną niewinnością: — Ach! jesteś nareszcie, Pawle! Prędko! Książę i ja czekaliśmy na ciebie. Załatwimy więc już wkońcu tą sprawę! Podszedł ku swym ludziom, oddalając się na dziesięć kroków od księcia. — Czy książę już gotów? Ach! tak, więc woli książę z przodu?... Doskonale! Jesteś tak zresztą o wiele sympateczniejszy... O! nogi nieco sztywniej, jeśli łaska! Trochę więcej sprężystości!... I lekki uśmieszek, prawda?... Uwaga!... Ja liczę... Raz, dwa... Lecz proszę się uśmiechnąć! Czemuż u licha taka grobowa mina?... Bernard pochylił głowę; trzymał oparty o piersi mały aparat fotograficzny. W tej chwili rozległ się suchy trzask. Bernard zawołał: — Stało się! Już gotowe! Wdzięczność moja niema granic. Byłeś książę tak uprzejmy, tak cierpliwy! Uśmiech jest wprawdzie nieco wymuszony, usta zachowały bolesne skrzywienie człowieka, skazanego na śmierć, a oczy mają wejrzenie trupie. Poza tem jednak, wyraz jest czarowny. Moje najserdeczniejsze dzięki! Paweł nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Książę Konrad niezupełnie dobrze zrozumiał cały ten żart. Czuł jednakże, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło i starał się wyprostować dumnie, jak ktoś, kto wszystkie doświadczenia losu znosi z wzgardliwą godnością. Paweł Delroze przemówił: — Jesteś książę wolny. O trzeciej godzinie mam spotkać się na linji frontu z jednym z ordynansowych oficerów cesarza. On ma przyprowadzić dwudziestu jeńców francuskich, ja zaś mam ciebie książę oddać w jego ręce. Zechciej książę łaskawie wsiąść do tego automobilu. Było widoczne, że książę Konrad nie rozumiał ani słowa z tego, co doń mówił Paweł. Schadzka umówiona na froncie, przedewszystkiem zaś dwudziestu jeńców francuskich, wszystko to były słowa, których mózg jego nie był w stanie ogarnąć. Gdy zaś usiadł w automobilu i kiedy jadąc, okrążał powoli trawnik, obraz Elżbiety d’Audeville stojącej na trawie i spoglądającej nań z uśmiechem, wprowadził go w jeszcze większe osłupienie. — Najniezawodniej przywidzenie, pomyślał. I z miną ogłupiałą przetarł oczy, a ruch ten tak wyraźnie przejawił jego myśli, że Bernard rzekł szybko: — Niechaj się książę upewni. To istotnie Elżbieta d’Audeville, nie kto inny. Tak, tak, Paweł Delroze i ja uważaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie nam samym poszukać jej w Niemczech. Tak też uczyniliśmy. Mieliśmy schadzkę z cesarzem. I on to sam zgodził się z zwykłą sobie wspaniałomyślnością... Ależ to księcia czeka niespodzianka! Ojciec zmyje księciu porządnie głowę; jest na dobre rozwścieklony. Co za skandal!... O oznaczonej godzinie odbyła się wymiana jeńców. Dwudziestu Francuzom wrócono wolność. Paweł Delroze wziął na bok oficera ordynansowego rzekł doń: — Zechce pan zawiadomić cesarza, iż hrabina Hermina usiłowała zamordować naczelnego wodza w Soissons. Zaaresztowana przeze mnie i poddana sądowi, została rozstrzelana z rozkazu naczelnego wodza. Jestem w posiadaniu pewnej części jej papierów, a przedewszystkiem poufnych listów, do których jak przypuszczam, cesarz przywiązuje osobiście największą wagę. Listy te zostaną mu odesłane w dniu, w którym zamek Ornequin odzyska wszystkie swoje meble i wszystkie swe zbiory. Żegnam pana. Sprawa była załatwiona. Paweł wygrywał walkę na całej linji. Ocalił Elżbietę i pomścił swego ojca. Ukręcił głowę niemieckiemu szpiegostwu, a uzyskując uwolnienie dwudziestu oficerów francuskich, dotrzymał wszystkich obietnic, danych naczelnemu wodzowi. Mógł czuć się dumnym z swego dzieła. W powrotnej drodze zagadnął Bernard szwagra: — Widziałem przed chwilą, że byłeś ździwiony mojem postąpieniem z księciem. — Więcej niż ździwiony, odparł śmiejąc się Paweł, zgorszony. — Zgorszony! rzeczywiście!... zgorszony!... Więc taki smarkacz próbuje zabrać ci żonę i odpokutowuje za to kilkoma zaledwie dniami więzienia! Oto jeden z przywódców tych bandytów, którzy mordują i rabują, powróci do siebie i rozpocznie na nowo swoje rabunki i morderstwa! Nie, to idjotyczne! Pomyśl: wszyscy ci bandyci, którzy pragnęli wojny, książęta, cesarze, książęce i cesarskie żony znają tylko tragiczne piękno wojny, a nie mają żadnego pojęcia o tych wszystkich trwogach, jakie dręczą i zamęczają biednych ludzi. Oni cierpią moralnie w strachu przed karą, która na nich czyha, lecz nie przechodzą cierpień fizycznych, na własnej skórze. Inni giną, wymierają, oni — żyją dalej. I kiedy ja mam tą jedyną cudowną sposobność i jednego z nich trzymam w ręku, kiedy mógłbym pomścić jego zbrodnie i zbrodnie jego wspólników i zgładzić go z zimną krwią, tak, jak oni to czynią z naszemi żonami i siostrami, ty dziwisz się, że przez okres dziesięciu minut bandycie temu dałem poznać co to znaczy obawa śmierci! Nie, sądząc naprawdę po ludzku, logicznie i sprawiedliwie, powinienem był zadać mu jakąś mękę, którejby nigdy nie zapomniał. Obciąć mu dajmy na to, ucho, albo koniec nosa. — Masz zupełną słuszność — odparł Paweł. — A widzisz! powinienem był stanowczo obciąć mu koniec nosa! Przyznajesz mi słuszność! Ach! jakże żałuję, że tego nie zrobiłem! A ja, idjota, zadowoliłem się daniem mu tej nędznej nauczki, o której jutro już nie będzie nawet pamiętał. Cóż za niedołęga ze mnie! Ale jedno mię pociesza, że zrobiłem zdjęcie fotograficzne, które będzie nieocenionym wprost dokumentem historycznym... głowa Hohenzollerna w obliczu śmierci! Nie, to przepyszne! widziałeś tą jego minę!... Automobil przejeżdżał przez wieś Ornequin. Była zupełnie pusta, wyludniona. Barbarzyńcy spalili wszystkie domy i uprowadzili wszystkich mieszkańców, gnając ich przed sobą jak stado niewolników. Wśród gruzów dostrzegli jednak starca, okrytego łachmanami. Siedział na stosie kamieni; spojrzał na nich tępo, błędnym wzrokiem warjata. Tuż obok, dzieciak jakiś wyciągnął ku nim ramiona, dwoje biednych, drobnych ramion, które nie miały już rąk... KONIEC.